Adventure time
by fp vs. pb
Summary: A story about Finn,Jake, and others!
1. C1 Before the episodes

Before Finn and Jake met they were both adventurers. They both went to battle the Ice King and that is where they met.

Finn was 9 years old, and so was Jake. The ice king was 80 years of age. Before they all met, the ice king smoked every day and drank every night. [That's why he looks so old. Plus he is old.] Finn and Jake started talking, which they decided to be a team.

There will be other chapters later!


	2. C2 During the episodes

The ice king went to rehab so he quit smoking. When Finn and Jake found out he smoked, they kicked him in the face and yelled "You're gonna die from that you know!" they said. "But it's so good!" he said. "Shut up retard!" Finn screamed. The ice king tried to attack them, but missed. Jake tried to punch him and his arm stretched really far. They were both amazed. They didn't know he could do that. Then jake tried it again and missed the ice king on purpose. "haha! you missed." the ice king said. "did I?" Jake said. "Yes" said the ice king. "Did I?" Jake said. "Yes." Ice king said again. Jake got bored and punched ice king in the back of the head. They went home laughing.


	3. C3 The Lich

When Finn woke up Jake was making blueberry waffles. They ate them silently. "Sorry I almost got ya killed, buddy" Jake said. "It's alright" Finn replied. "I'm bored, Finn" Jake said. "Me too" Finn said. "Let's go fight the lich." Jake said. "Yeah!" Finn said.

They knocked on the Lich's door. [Which his house is made of souls]And they kicked him in the face.

"Hey, you're both losers!" Lich said. "Stop lookin in the mirror, tardo!" Finn screamed. "My grandmother kicks better than you!" Lich said. Finn stabbed Lich in the face and he fell to the ground. "Nooooo!" someone said. "What?" Finn said. "You just killed my grandma!" Lich said. "I thought it was you" Finn said. "You'll pay!" Lich said.

Finn and Jake went back home. "I can't believe we killed Lich's grandma" Jake said. "Me either." Finn replied. "I feel terrible" Finn said. "Don't be" Jake said. "She was probably exactly like the Lich." "Yeah, probably" Finn said.

That night Finn had a dream about the Lich. The Lich was stabbing him saying "I'm gonna kill you're grama, son!" Lich said.

Finn woke up. "I just had a nightmare." Finn said. Then he went back to sleep.

That morning he ate nothing for breakfast because he was thinking about his dream. At that second Lich busted open the door. "I'm gonna kill you're grama!" he said. "Shut up!" Finn said. Finn stabbed him and killed him. "I'll kill you're grama, oh wait I can't she's dead!" Finn loudly said. The Lich died and then Finn played bemo.


	4. C4 He's back

This is right after the last episode with FP in it.

Finn went to bed after he got the candles. That night Finn had a dream about her. "Ahhhh Flame Princess" he said. "Ahhhh Rainicorn" Jake said.

That morning Jake was making bacon pancakes, when Finn woke up. "Mornin bro." Jake said. "Morning" Finn said. One hour later Jake yelled "Food's done, Finn." They ate sloppily. "Nom Nom Nom." Jake said. "Let's go fight something." Jake said. "Alright." Finn replied. They punched the crap out of these weird things. "I'm tired." Finn said. "Yeah, me too." Jake replied.

They took a nap. When bemo woke Finn up . "Finn, I found your sock!" It said. "Oh, cool thanks." Finn said tiredly. He ate leftovers from the pancakes, then played bemo.

Jake woke up and yawned. "I'm gonna go see Lady." Jake said. "alright" Finn said. Jake never came back, so Finn called Lady. It didn't answer so he went to look for them.

He walked into a cave and saw Jake. "Jake!" Finn screamed. "Hahaha!" a voice echoed. "who is it!? Finn yelled. "I told you I'd be back!" it said. "Who are you!" Finn screamed. "Your enemy of the past." It said. "I'm Jake's opposite." It said. "I'm me-mow!" "Hahahahahaha!" he said. "And I'm huge!" Me-mow was so huge his head hit the top of the cave. He stabbed Finn in the chest. "Owwwwww!" Finn cried. He passed out. He was tied up when he woke up. "Finn?" Me-mow said. "Do you love Jake?" he said. "Yes. He's my brother." Finn said. "You can die and he can stay alive or he can die and you can stay alive. Which is it?" Me-mow said. "Kill me." Finn said. He raised his sword up when a hug wolf came and hugged him. There was a full moon outside also. "Nooooooooo!" Me-mow said. "I will get you Finn and Jake!" he sreamed as he shrunk. Finn untied Jake then they went home and got in bed.


	5. C5 Family Feud

"Awesome!" Finn screamed while talking on the phone. "What happened? Jake said. "We were invited to be on Family Feud!" Finn said.

The next day they gathered people to help them. It was Finn,Jake,FP,Rainicorn, and Billy. And they were versing PB,Ice King, Lemongrab, Wild berry princess, and Slime princess.

"Now it's time for Family Feud!" King Steve said.

"It's time for the first question." He said.

"It is now the last question." KS said. PB's team stole the points and won the question. The score was the cool team [with Finn] 257 and the bad team [with PB] 254.

They won fast money and got 20,000 dollars.

Finn bought a new sword that is green with a solid gold handle. Jake bought a new house for them and now they have 20 bedrooms and it's made out of a demon hide. FP bought a spell book so she could conjure fire better. Rainicorn bought a rainbow castle in the sky and billy bought a big cave.


	6. C6 Two lines

Finn killed evil things a lot better and lived a lot better life. He also had a body guard named Mino.

He also went on adventures with them.


	7. C7 Mino's life story

"Die warlock die!" Finn said waving his new sword at a warlock. "I'll save you Finn!" Mino said. He stabbed the warlock in the chest and killed it. They went inside and Finn ate cereal. "Hey Jake I'm gonna go get some more milk." "okay" Jake said.

Finn went to the candy kingdom grocery store and got milk, orange juice, beef jerky, and granola bars. "I'm back" Finn said loudly. "Whatcha get?" Jake asked. "Hmmm let's see" Finn said. "Milk, o juice, beef jerky, and granola bars." " No more fiber for me" Jake said "I've already gone to the bathroom 4 times today." Jake ate beef jerky and drank tea. "Ahhhh" He said satisfied. "Hey Finn I'm gonna take a nap." Jake took a nap and Finn played beemo. "Ding-dong" the doorbell rang. Finn answered the door. "Zap zap zap!" the ice king said. "Hello?" Finn said "Opps I forgot my crown" the ice king said embarrassed. "Bye Finn" He said. "Ummmm bye?" Finn played beemo some more. "I'm gonna go brush my teeth" Finn announced. "okay" Beemo said. Jake woke up and they both ate cereal. "I's getting Late" Finn said. "Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed."

The next day Finn ate Finn cakes for breakfast. "Nom nom nom" Finn ate loudly. "I wish that I was a human that could fly" Jake said. "Dude, you're so random" Finn relpied. "Hey Mino" Finn said. "Yeah" Mino said. "Where are you from?" Finn asked. "Well, I was born in thieves city and was stolen when I was 2. I have no idea who my parents are. I grew up in a goblin college. There I was a janitor. I was sent to the army, but you guys hired me as a bodyguard." He told. "My friends both died in the army and when the college was attacked." "Oh, I'm sorry" Finn said. "It's alright" Mino said sadly.


	8. C8 The great goblin war

"Finn! Finn! Wake up!" "Huh" Finn said. "Wake up Finn!" Princess Bubblegum said. "The goblin king is trying to take over the world and has called [The great goblin war]!" She told. "Okay, only to save the world!" Finn said. He woke up Jake and they walked outside. "Bang!' A trap hit the ground and they were in a cage. "Hahaha! You walked right into my trap." PB said. "You!" Finn screamed. "Goblin king said that if I helped him trap you he would give me anything I wanted" she told. "I'm gonna kill you!" Finn said. "Help Mino! Help! Kill her!" " I'm afraid I can't" He said. "Goblin king is my dad." "You're dad!" "Yes, PB helped me find him."

Goblin king's servants brought them to his palace. He had all of the other kings,queens,princes, and princesses surrendered and locked up. "Hello Finn" Goblin king said. "You have a choice. You can kill the princes princesses and king and queens or you die." He said. "What have you done with Jake!" Finn asked. "Oh yes, did I include him in the killing? You will have to kill him too." He said. Finn screamed with anger and strength and he broke out of his cage. He stabbed and killed Mino. "Sit!" Goblin king yelled. Finn ran up and stabbed goblin king. "Stop, please" Goblin king said. "Ahhhhh!" Finn cried. Goblin king dodged him and ran out of the castle. "You!" Finn said looking at PB. He ran up to her and stabbed her. "What time is it!" he said. "Time to put you to sleep!" He yelled. He stabbed her and killed her. He let everybody go. "The goblin king got away." He said. "We'll get him" Jake said.


	9. C9 Haloween special

"Dude let's go trick or treating" Finn said. "Nah, dude that's for babies" Jake replied. "Let's go teepeeing and egging." They egged the ice king and teepeed him. When they got home their house was on fire. "Woah!" Finn screamed "Nooo! Help!" Beemo yelled. "Revenge! Revenge!" The goblin king yelled. "Die!" Finn said. He kicked goblin king in the face. Goblin king stabbed Jake in the chest. "Nooo, Jake!" Finn screamed. Goblin king stabbed Finn and killed him.

"Huh!" Finn woke up sweating. "Ohhh. It was just a dream." He got up and Jake wasn't in his bed. "Jake?" He said. "Hellooo?" He got dressed and walked around in the house. He wasn't inside so he went and looked outside. He wasn't outside either. Suddenly a black bag went over his head and he was knocked out.

He awoken in a castle. There was other people there too. "Johnathan Johnson." A woman called. A man walked up and layed down on a head chopping block. A man wearing a black hood chopped his head off. "Two other people got their heads chopped off too. There was still four other people. "Finn the human" She called. He layed down on the block. The man raised his axe- "Stop!" Goblin king yelled. Finn, you won't die that way. He held a knife up to Jake's neck. Finn jumped up and kicked him in the face, and he got up and ran away. Finn and Jake went home.


	10. C10 The great and powerful donny

Domino the grass elemental, rocky the whywolf, and sizzle the fire elemental. Rocky is the wolf king. Domino is like Donny. Domino lives in a tree house. They all don't know each other. Domino was hanging out with Donny when Donny was bullying whywolves. "I will get you!" The wolf king hissed. "Dude don't be so mean" Domino said. "Shut up!" Donny said. They started to fight.

Meanwhile, "We will kill Donny!" The wolves chanted.

Meanwhile, at the fire kingdom "Leave me and never come back but first tell me your name!" Fire king demanded. "Sizzle" a guard said as he ran away.

The wolves and sizzle walked up and Donny ran Sizzle and Domino were then friends.


	11. C11 The goblin war continues

Goblin king sat there whipping his goblin servants. Donny ran in and asked him if he could help him. "Yes you may" Goblin king said.

A few days went by with the detectives and cops looking for goblin king. A cop found a cave and told the other cops about it. "Over here" He said. "I'll go check in there" Another cop said.

2 hours past and the cop never came ot. The other cops got scared and ran away."King!" Donny said. "They have found us we have to go!" "Okay. Lets go" Goblin king said.

They left and ran really far away.

The cops went back to the cave. They went in it and found the dead cop. They let the slaves go and went home. "He got away" A cop said. "We'll get him" Another cop said.


	12. C12 The goblin war ends

Donny and goblin king found another cave with a slave cage and a throne in it. There was a skeleton in the throne with a sword in his chest. He pulled it out and the skeleton came to life. They fought for a while then Donny pulled its skull off. Goblin king sheathed his sword and sat down.

Meanwhile the cops, FP, Finn, and Jake were looking for them. They found a cave and went in. The cops stayed outside. "Die!" Donny said as he grabbed Jake. "Jake!" Finn said as he ran to the goblin king. FP burnt Donny and he died. Finn and the goblin king fought each other and Finn kicked him in the shin. The goblin king ran outside. "Freeze! We have you surrounded!" A cop said. "Wait before you kill me I must tell you why I called this war. I'm an assassin. I work for the fire king. So does Sizzle. I was sent to kill him. The only way I could find him is with finn's enciridion. The fire king wanted him to taste his own medicine so I was sent to kill him. He found him and fired him so it would be easier for me to kill him." The goblin king said. "Now you die" A cop said. At that second all the cops died. "I will kill you" Sizzle said. Sizzle threw firebalss at him and killed him. Domino and Rocky showed up. Finn and FP kissed and invited Rocky, Domino, and Sizzle to their house.


	13. C13 assassinate the king of assassins

Donny and goblin king found another cave with a slave cage and a throne in it. There was a skeleton in the throne with a sword in his chest. He pulled it out and the skeleton came to life. They fought for a while then Donny pulled its skull off. Goblin king sheathed his sword and sat down.

Meanwhile the cops, FP, Finn, and Jake were looking for them. They found a cave and went in. The cops stayed outside. "Die!" Donny said as he grabbed Jake. "Jake!" Finn said as he ran to the goblin king. FP burnt Donny and he died. Finn and the goblin king fought each other and Finn kicked him in the shin. The goblin king ran outside. "Freeze! We have you surrounded!" A cop said. "Wait before you kill me I must tell you why I called this war. I'm an assassin. I work for the fire king. So does Sizzle. I was sent to kill him. The only way I could find him is with finn's enciridion. The fire king wanted him to taste his own medicine so I was sent to kill him. He found him and fired him so it would be easier for me to kill him." The goblin king said. "Now you die" A cop said. At that second all the cops died. "I will kill you" Sizzle said. Sizzle threw firebalss at him and killed him. Domino and Rocky showed up. Finn and FP kissed and invited Rocky, Domino, and Sizzle to their house.


	14. C14 Job 1

Sizzle walked out and got their mail. One letter caught his eye it read:

Dear Fire mage assassins, I would like for you to kill Stewie the ice mage. He works at Ice mountain Inn. He sings songs for people there. He's beem insulting my family in his songs so I would like for you to kill him.

Thank You!

Sizzle told Rocky and Domino and that night Sizzle and Rocky went there. They went inside. "I would like for you to sing a song" Sizzle told Stewie. "Okay" He replied. Rocky went to the control room to turn off the cameras while Sizzle killed Stewie. "Hey you're not supposed to be in here!" A man said. Rocky and the man started fighting. It took a while, but Rocky killed him. Then he turned off the cameras. Sizzle stabbed Stewie and he died. "Killer!" The manager said.

They got away and went home.

The next day they got a letter in the mail.

Thank you for doing the job. It also had 100 dollars in it.


	15. C15 Job 2

The next day Rocky found a letter in the mail, It read:

I would like for you to kill Jake the dog. No reason just do it. I will pay 100,000,000 dollars for it.

Signed, Candy king

He told Sizzle and they went to kill candy king. "Where is the candy king?" Rocky asked a guard. "He's down in this cavern, but he can't be bothered." The guard said. Rocky killed the guard and went down in the cavern. "Die!" Rocky said while stabbing Candy king with his claws. "Why should we kill Jake?" He said "Because his brother killed my daughter!" He said. "You should die!" He said. He didn't kill him. He brought him to their cave. He tried to put him in the slave cage but he got loose and picked up a sword and killed Domino. "Domino!" Rocky said. He grabbed Domino and held him. Candy king got away. "Leave me" Domino said. "Go kill Candy king."

Rocky chased the Candy king and tackled him. He brought him to the cave and put him in the slave cage. They feed him once a day and whip him when they feel like it. A month later he escaped and got away. They now ask people where he is but nobody knows.


	16. C16 The Newborn

Finn and FQ went on a morning jog. When they got back FQ was feeling sick. "Finn take me to the doctor" she said.

They went to the Fire kingdom hospital. "The doctor checked her and they found out that she was going to have a baby that day, but she would have to spend the night there.

Finn went home and told Jake. "You had a baby, well that's cool" He said.

That night Finn checked on her. He stayed the night at the hospital too.

That morning FQ had the baby. "It's a boy!" The doctor said. "We shall call him Billy the second after you're hero" FQ said. They went home and played with him. He cried a lot too.

Domino, Sizzle, and Rocky were still looking for Candy king. They started to follow him when they saw him. He went in a underground doorway. "You are not allowed in here" a guard said. They tried to go in anyway. A guard stabbed Domino killed him. "Domino!" Sizzle said. Rocky went crazy and killed the two guards. They went in and started to listen to his meeting. "We will kill Finn's baby so he will be easier to kill later" a man said. "Yes we will kill him tomorrow" Candy king said."No you don't!" Rocky said. "Kill him!" a man said. "Candy king and the man started to run away and two guards blocked Rocky and Sizzle's path. Rocky kicked one guard in the gut and punched him in the face. The guard stabbed Rocky with a sword. Sizzle threw fire balls at one of the guards and he died. Rocky wasn't hurt and he took the guard's sword and stabbed him back. Rocky and Sizzle started chasing the man and Candy king. Rocky was running on all fours and caught the man. "What is your name and where is candy king?" He said. "Candy king is on a helicopter now and my name is Fergusis." The man said. "What are you planning to do?" Rocky said. "We were going to kill Billy the second" He said. Rocky stabbed Fergusis and he died.

At the Fire kingdom Finn was playing with Billy. "Awww" FQ said. Candy king busted down the door. "What the?" Finn said. "Your kid will die!" He said. He took Billy and went on his helicopter. "Where to?" The driver said. "Anywhere!" Candy king told. "No!" The driver yelled. The driver got up showing his real identity. It was Rocky. Rocky punched him and he fell. Sizzle dove and caught Billy. They were amazed that he didn't burn. Finn ran up and stabbed Candy king and killed him. Just then Billy conjured fire. "Cool!" Finn and FQ said.


	17. C18 Ice king

"Jake." Ice king took a knife and cut Jake open. Then he ripped out his guts. He let Finn and FQ go and they left the cave.

"FQ you go home, I'll be there later" Finn said. "Ok."

Finn hid behind the cave. He waited two hours and finally Ice king walked out. Finn grabbed him and held knife to his neck. "You're gonna die you slimy loser." Said Finn as he slit Ice king's throat. He went back into the cave. The guards were still in it. They were whispering something to each other. Finn snuck up behind one and stabbed him in the back with his knife. The other guard yelled something and unsheathed his sword. He swung it and scraped Finn's face. Finn swung his knife at the guard as blood dripped down his face. "Die!" The guard yelled. Finn jumped back and dodged the attack. Then he charged at the guard and stabbed him. The guard fell to the ground still wounded. Finn stabbed the guard again and killed him.

Finn got Jake's body and took it to Rocky's house. "Can you fix him?" He said. "We'll try" Rock said unsurely.

Rocky and Sizzle started to chant those words. They all got knocked out. Later they woke up. Jake was there looking confused. "Jake!" Finn said. "Hey Finn, can you ake me home so I can take a nap?" "Sure buddy."

They walked to the tree house. "See ya!" Finn said as Jake walked to the door. When Finn got home he looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. His son was already in bed. He and his wife went to bed. "Goodnight." Finn said as he kissed his wife goodnight. "Goodnight" she replied.


	18. C19 The Old End

The next day when Finn woke up, he went into the kitchen. He got cereal out of the cabinet. "Corn Puffs" the box read. He poured it into the bowl and then milk. He ate it slowly. When he was washing it his wife walked down the stairs. "Hi honey" he said. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get dressed. Then go to Jake's."

He walked upstairs and got dressed. He put on a light blue shirt, jeans, a green backpack, and a white bear hat. He went to his old house. "Ah I remember this place." He said. He walked in the house. "Jake?" "Where are you?" Floosh! A huge fire went up into flames. "Jake!" He yelled. He ran to his old bedroom where he saw Jake passed out on Finn's old bed. He picked him up and ran into the living room. "Beemo!" He yelled. "Here Finn!" a familiar voice said. Finn turned around to see Beemo. Boom! A part of the tree house blew up. Beemo flew across the floor and hit the wall. A vase with water fell over on Beemo. Sparks flew up in the air as Beemo's batteries shortened out and died. Finn ran outside and fell on the ground. He and Jake lay here as flames got closer and closer to their bodies. "Uh" Finn grunted. A flame touched Finn's foot and made him jump up. He picked up Jake again and started to run.

He got to the fire kingdom. He went upstairs and lay Jake on his bed. "What happened?" FQ asked as he ran out the door. He looked at his old house as it burned to flames.

The End!

A new book called The New Begining will be out soon! Thanks for reading!


End file.
